Love Hurts
by KetsuBear
Summary: He made it clear to me that he didn't like me. He made it even more clear that he didn't love me. All i knew was that he lusted for me...but for me and me alone. That in itself, was enough to make me keep saying yes.  Kinda OC...but ehhh who cares?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I keep ending up in this situation

Lying on the floor of a dimly lit jail cell that hasn't been used in years

My naked porcelain skin shivers against the slight cold

But I knew I wouldn't be cold for long

Then he enters, in all his pale yet terrifying glory

Wearing nothing but a simple pair of black boxers

And carrying with him some interesting toys

He sets them all aside, except for a shiny pair of handcuffs

My heart skips a beat and I can feel the blood rush through my veins

I crawl backwards towards the wall, glaring him down like there's no tomorrow

He simply smirks and steps forward

I'm on my feet, spewing threats and insults

But he throws them right back at me and with twice the spite

He's closer now…to close for my liking

So I throw a punch

And it connects, right with his jaw

I see droplets of blood hit the ground and swell with pride

But it is short lived

His fist flies into my bare stomach

Knocking the wind out of me and sending me crumpling to the floor

A hand tangles itself in my silky rosette locks

Pulling me harshly to my feet and shoving me against the wall

The back of my head cracks against the concrete and spots fill my vision

I can feel his tongue tracing my jaw where sweet crimson liquid had fallen

He's licks up to my lips, pausing briefly, before forcing himself into my mouth

He tastes every inch of me

Leave no crevice unexplored

I feel violated

I feel scared

And I love it

But I want more, so I fight harder

My knee comes up sharply to connect with his prominent boner

He hisses in pain, biting my lip so hard it bleeds

I retaliate again

This time by biting the tongue that is still invading my mouth

He retreats

Only to come back twice as pissed

Anger and arousal swim in his eyes as he lets out a ferocious growl

I am suddenly facing the wall

My entire body forced up against the cool stone

He pins me there and brings my arms slightly above my head

I look up to see a metal ring and feel a handcuff cling tightly to my left wrist

Panic courses through me

I struggle and squirm

Push and wiggle

Do everything I can to escape from him

But it's no use

He's larger

He's stronger

And he knows I want him

The second handcuff wraps around my other wrist and I know I'm trapped

He pulls away once he knows I'm secure

I tug hard on the handcuffs

Only resulting in cutting my own wrists

I cringe as the small amount of blood trickles down my arm

Then I hear it

The loud crack of a whip

The pain soon follows suit

My back arches away from my captor involuntarily and I cling to the wall

Crack after crack

Wave after wave of pain

My eyes water and small whimpers of pain escape my mouth

I feel the blood leaking down to my ass

Which he made sure got attention as well

My legs gave way and I slumped down

The position of the metal ring only let me drop a couple of inches before my arms caught

But this wasn't the end

This was far from the end


	2. Chapter 2

The whipping stopped once I fell

My loud breathing and short sobs were the only sounds resonating on the walls

Seconds passed and nothing happened

I was about to turn to see if he had left

But a pair of warm hands hoisted me back onto my feet

I was pulled away from the wall

My upper half forced downwards

Almost as if I was bending over something

But my arms, being strung high, wouldn't allow me all the way down

Once I had assumed the angle he wanted me in

I was pushed back against the wall

My ass now sticking awkwardly out for him

His fingers traced slowly down my side while one hand held tightly onto my hip

They dropped back and gripped my ass hard

His nails digging into my skin

Only to be released when he saw my blood flowing

Then they traveled lower

My eyes widened

"You don't have to do this" I choked out

"I know" he responded flatly

I bit my already bleeding lip when his fingers reached my pussy

They traced and teased

Poking at my clit, now swollen with excitement

My body jerked and I heard him chuckle

"But we both want me to" he whispered in my ear

I was already dripping wet, which made penetration easy

Two fingers slid into me

My inner walls clutched at them, trying to hold them still

But with no success

I felt so good with his fingers sliding in and out of me

Panting

Moaning

So close to my peak

But then it was gone

His fingers slipped out and stayed out

Right as I was about to go over the edge

I made a small sound of annoyance and he let go of my hip

His hand gripped my hair, pulling my head back as his fingers now intruded my mouth

I gagged, forced to taste myself on his hand

But I licked his fingers clean anyway

Because it was what he wanted

Once satisfied, he removed his hands from my mouth and hair

Placing the both on either side of my hip

His erection rubbing hard against my wetness

I thought I was ready to take him

But as always

I was wrong

He shoved into me, down to the hilt, in one quick thrust

I screamed as I tried to stretch around him

How I didn't rip in half…I don't know

But he left me no time to recover

He began his hard and wild thrusts

My hands clenched tightly around the small chain between the hand cuffs

Again I was tightly up against the wall

Trying to escape his harsh movements

Faster

Harder

Deeper

It was minutes in before I stopped hurting

Even longer before I felt anything

Pleasure was finally setting in when I was ripped from the wall

Literally

The metal ring holding me up came flying out

And the handcuffs ripped deeper into my damaged wrists

I cried out at I hit the floor with a loud thud

He was back on top of me in seconds

Pounding into me even harder

Even faster

Even deeper

Than I thought physically possible

One hand supported his weight

The other wrapped tightly against my neck

He squeezed

Clenching his fingers tightly around my frail throat

I clawed at his wrist, despite my own still being bound

I pulled and scratched

Bucked and squirmed

Moaned and cried

The edges of my vision became blurry

Darkness was filling my vision as I felt a familiar tightness in my lower abdomen

Then, he released me, right as I came

I inhaled deeply, oxygen rushing to my brain as the orgasm shook my body

All I saw was white

My hearing muted

And I felt higher than ever

By the time I came down

He was gone

And I was full

I felt wrong

I felt humiliated

I felt scared

And I loved it


End file.
